


Nothing without you

by infallibledreamers (shiningangelmel)



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningangelmel/pseuds/infallibledreamers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was meant to be safe. Everything he did was to keep her safe. How could this have all gone so wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing without you

It was his fault, he should’ve been there. The mantra that repeats in his head. The hallway light were dimmed and all Barry could do was imagine the moments in which he found her. Travelling at super speed, he still felt time slow down slower than he’d ever felt it before. He ran to her, fear coursing through mind, a moment of stillness, as she was barely breathing, blood stained shirt.

“Iris… Oh god… Iris…” He pulled her into his arms and ran to the nearest hospital.

She was meant to be safe. Everything he did was to keep her safe. How could this have all gone so wrong.

“I’m sorry sir, but its 3am, I think you should head home.” He lets his hands fall of his head as he looked up at the sympathetic nurse who’d let him stay long after visiting hours had finished.

“I can’t leave her not now.”

“Son, go home.” Joe said monotonously walking up behind her.

The nurse nodded before walking away.

“Barry, the city still needs the Flash.” He knew that, he turned off his phone after Cisco called to say they had failed. He didn’t care, not right now.

“Iris needs me more.”

“There’s nothing you can do for her, she’s in surgery. I’m here, Wally’s here, she doesn’t need you here.” Joe tried his best not to sound like he was blaming Barry but it was hard when he got the call four hours ago that her daughter was in hospital, “Iris needs you to be the Flash right now.”


End file.
